


Cake

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “You’re lucky you’re cute.” & “Cuddle me.”





	Cake

To say you had a rough day at work would be an understatement. Your boss was on you for every little thing you did. Customers were yelling at you for the smallest things that you couldn’t control. Everything was just complete madness. What got you through the day was the thought of going home to see your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, so you could have a relaxing night together. What you got when you walked through the door of your apartment was the exact opposite of relaxing. 

“Spencer Reid, What is going on in here?” You said throwing your bag to the floor. Your boyfriend was stood in the kitchen covered in flour and chocolate frosting. The mess behind him was the kicker. Pans everywhere, the flour and frosting that wasn't covering his body was spread out all over the counter, with various burnt cakes around him.

“H-Hi Babe.” He said stopping what he was doing to awkwardly waving at you.

“Hi to you too. Now answer my question.” You said back crossing your arms. 

“I-Um I made you a cake.” Spencer replied turning around to pick up the non-burnt, lopsided, unevenly frosted cake.

“W-Why’d you make me a cake?” You said, the anger leaving your voice, walking towards him.

“When we spoke during your break you said you were having a rough day so I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. Spencer coming home to you is enough.” Tears started to fill your eyes. He put down the cake and rushed over to you wrapping his arms around you for a hug. You jolted back looking down at your clothes that were now covered in flour and frosting. 

“I am so, so sorry.” 

You started laughing and wrapped your arms around him. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Spencer laughed in response and kissed you. 

“I love you beautiful.”

“I love you more handsome.” 

Later that night you were both sat in bed finishing up the cake Spencer made.

“You know if the whole FBI thing doesn’t work out you could go into baking, you might just need a little bit more practice.” You said jokingly sticking your tongue out at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused before continuing. “Do you want to talk about what happened at work today?” He said taking your hand in his pressing a kiss to your knuckles. 

You shook your head. ”Not right now. Can you just cuddle me?”

A big smile spread across his face.

“I can most certainly do that love.”


End file.
